1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automotive vehicle power steering system including a control valve mechanism and, more particularly to improvements therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power steering systems are well known which include a control valve mechanism interposed between the steering wheel shaft and the vehicle wheel operating rod and using hydraulic pressure for controlling the power applied to the operating rod in accordance with road resistance so as to provide smooth steering. However, it has been found difficult to reduce the size of the control valve system due to its inherent structure and this has become a serious limiting factor in power steering system miniaturization as described in more detail hereinafter.